


Comfort in the Weirdest Places

by Arufa_DaAren



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Disowned, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Shego is Surprisingly Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: Kim is left devastated after an unintended confession turns the people she loves against her. Comfort and acceptance comes from the least expected source.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains homophobia and familial disownership. If these are triggers for you, I suggest you skip this story.

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" The room fell silent, as Kim slapped a hand over her traitorous mouth. It wasn't meant to come out, but Ron was pushing - again - for an answer to why she had broken up with him. His incessant 'why can't we be together?' had driven her mad for the past year, since she had left him shortly after the Lorwardian invasion. 

Her family had joined in, all stating that the pair were perfect for one another; none willing to accept 'we just aren't right for each other' anymore. She had become more and more frustrated as time passed, hoping that they would finally drop it, but that day never came. 

"Get out" Her mother's shaky voice sounded from her right

"Get out. You are no daughter of mine. You're an abomination, a freak. Leave my home, immediately" Kim had hoped, against hope, that her mother's heavily religious upbringing wouldn't drive this moment, wouldn't force her out of her own family. She had been wrong.

"I agree, we can't have you influencing the boys into a degenerate lifestyle. You need to leave" James piped up, a hand on one of the twins shoudler

"You're a freak, Kim. I can't believe I didn't see it. All these years as friends, and I couldn't even see that you're a monster. I'm glad you left me" Ron's face was pure disgust, as he looked the girl over. She sobbed, turning to the door. She heard Monique call for her as she yanked the door open, and ran into the building snowstorm. This would forever be the worst Christmas she had ever experienced, and hot tears stained her face as she ran to try to escape it.

She threw every piece of technology she owned as she ran, god knows where they'd all end up, but she was beyond caring right now. Any way for the people she had left behind to contact her, had no place being near her. She considered herself somewhat lucky, being Christmas eve, no one was on the streets, no one was there to see her cry as she tried to escape the pain this night had brought her. At least, she didn't think anyone would see.

Shego had been free-running the city, just blowing off steam created by her own family issues; when she saw a familiar red-head, tears streaming down her face as she ran through the streets. A quick glance behind the girl showed no enemy to run from, and worry quickly formed in the pit of the ex-villainess' stomach. 

Turning, the plasma wielder followed Kim, using the rooftops to keep her distance so as not to disturb the girl. For several blocks, the green-skinned woman followed the sobbing girl, keeping an eye out for any danger that may interfere with the red-head's need to cleanse; before the young hero turned into an alley. She stood still for a moment, catching her breath, before she slid down the closest wall, and rested her forehead on her knees. 

Shego watched from directly above, not entirely sure what to do, but certain that she wanted to help. Kim had been a strong player in securing the ex-thief's pardon - her freedom - and while she knew the girl would never accept it, she felt she owed the young hero. The feelings that had developed somewhere along the way were a driving factor as well, she hated seeing her Princess cry. 

Slipping silently onto the fire-escape, she made her way down to the quietly sobbing red-head; eventually ending up at her side, where she slid down to the girl's level, canted against the same wall. She reached a hand over and placed it on the young woman's shoulder, chuckling slightly as she caught the fist suddenly careening towards her face. She smiled at the red-head's shock, before using the girl's caught arm to drag her into a hug

Kim was stiff for a moment, before allowing everything to finally crash down on her. Shego simply wrapped her arms around the hero, burying her face into fiery locks as she stroked a hand along the girl's spine. They sat there, in a dirty alleyway, as Kim vented her pain, her anger and her sadness against the woman she had secretly missed desperately. When the sobbing finally dissipated, and the hero's breathing evened out, Shego spoke

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim shook her head as she pulled away from the inviting warmth her former arch nemesis exuded; rubbing her face as she did. The adrenaline from the run was beginning to wear off, and she finally took note of the flimsy shirt and thin pants that she'd left in, both soaked with tears and snow. She shivered slightly, and Shego stood, extending her hand to the emotionally exhausted red head. 

Kim took it silently, as she took in the ex-thief's attire. She wasn't in her catsuit; instead sporting a pair of combat boots, black jeans, a dark-green button down shirt, and the Club Banana jacket Kim had wanted all those years ago. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with her bangs pulled free to frame her face. If Kim weren't so emotionally wrecked right now, she might blush at how beautiful Shego is

The green-skinned woman shrugged the jacket off, swinging it around the red head's shoulders and pulling it snugly over her chest. Waiting until Kim had situated the jacket to her own liking, Shego turned, grabbing the hero's hand once more and gently pulling the young woman into movement. 

They walked in silence, fingers still entwined as Shego lead the way. The pace was steady, no rushing required, as they ambled through Middleton. Shego came to a halt at the town hall, smiling up at the unnecessarily huge tree the mayor had had erected that year. She turned to Kim, knocking a shoulder gently against the red head's as she smiled softly. Kim smiled back, despite the way her night had turned out; she just couldn't resist when Shego was being so soft and sweet. 

Gently tugging the younger woman back into action, they continued in silence; Kim finally taking in the beauty of her snow covered town, as they moved further into the suburbs. A shiver disturbed her moment of enjoyment, and Shego upped the pace slightly in response. Kim had no idea where they were going, but she found that she genuinely didn't care. It's not like she had anywhere else she could go. 

Turning into an unfamiliar cul-de-sac, Kim looked over the buildings surrounding her. They were modern looking, likely only built in the past ten years; and she knew which one they were heading towards when she spotted the green-and-black letterbox. She turned to Shego with a raised eyebrow, and chuckled when the ravenette simply responded with the cheesiest grin Kim had ever seen. 

Entering the house, Kim was completely unsurprised to be met with green-and-black decor; she was, however, surprised to see how stylish it actually looked. The forest green feature wall of the lounge made the room feel larger, with the black leather couch and other dark furniture adding a more classy feel. The jade dragons and multiple bonsai trees adorning the room carried the green theme, without letting it become overwhelming, and Kim found herself impressed. 

She heard Shego shuffling around in a different room, and snickered as she heard a loud 'thump' followed by a string of profanities. Shego hobbled out moments later, holding a set of warm flannel pj's and a towel. She tossed the lot at the still giggling hero, as she scowled and disappeared through another doorway, after pointing towards what looked like a hall. 

Kim wandered down the hallway, checking each door until she found the bathroom. She took a moment to look over the room; black tiles, with a strip of green near the top. The towels alternated green and black, the massive claw-foot tub in the corner was a shiny black, while the windows for the shower cubicle were tinted green. Kim shook her head with a smile as she removed her sodden clothes, and made her way to the shower.

As the water trickled over her skin, she was enveloped with the memories of her night. The pain she felt, the anger towards her so-called 'family'. She slipped to the floor of the shower, letting the emotions wrack her body once more. Minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door, and Kim scrambled to her feet

"I'm ok, I just...I'm ok" She heard a wary 'ok' from the other side of the door, and listened as the older woman shuffled back in the direction of the lounge. Deciding she was ready to leave the warm spray of the shower, she turned the taps, and prepared herself to face Shego. The woman should know if she's taken in a freak

When she returned to the lounge, she found Shego on the couch, reading what looked to be a rather massive psychology text book, as the fireplace crackled away into the silence. She noted the two cups of something steaming on the coffee table, and her heart warmed a little to know that Shego was trying to take care of her. 

She slipped into the spot next to the former villainess, watching the light from the fire flicker over aristocratic cheekbones, as it lit up already luminescent emerald eyes. She saw the plasma wielder's smirk begin to spread, and she quickly turned to pick up the steaming cup of what turned out to be hot chocolate. Shego chuckled quietly in response. 

Kim settled into the silence of the room, watching the fire slowly tear through the logs stacked in the small alcove. She didn't realize she was crying again until Shego's hand came up to brush a tear away. She turned to the woman, surprised to see her arms already open and inviting. She launched into the waiting embrace, snuggling into the woman's neck as she sobbed once more. 

"I'm not going to push you, Princess, but I really think you should talk about this." Kim simply sobbed harder, tightening her grip on the ravenette. Shego was the only person she had right now, and she was terrified of losing that; especially when she was well aware of her feelings for the ex-villain. For the first time in her life, Kim was truly petrified. 

Shego stroked a calming line along the cheerleader's spine, as she silently soothed the tearful red head. She truly hated seeing Kim like this, broken and vulnerable. She snuffled further into the mane of red beneath her nose, and silently vowed to annihilate whoever had hurt her Princess.

After a few more minutes, Kim managed to regain some composure, and pried herself from Shego's comforting embrace. She'd rather get this over with now, there might still be a few hotels accepting late check-in.

"Tonight, my family - and Ron - disowned me...and I...I just..." Shego pulled her back into her arms as the hero began to cry again. She had a good idea of what had happened, now. She was glad to finally know how she can properly help

"You finally came out, huh?" Kim pushed away immediately, wide eyed and mouth working despite a lack of sound

"Heh, don't ever let anyone tell you my gaydar isn't on-point, Kimme" She let the red-head settle a bit before she continued

"If I'm honest, I think I just saw so much of myself in you, that it seemed inevitable. Although, I'm  _really_ pissed that you have to endure the same shit-storm I did. I was hoping your family would be more open and accepting" She glared at the fireplace, trying to temper her desire to beat the crap out of the entire Possible clan. 

"Y-you're gay?" Kim almost whispered, and Shego turned back to her with an arched eyebrow

"Seriously? You didn't pick-up on that?" Kim shook her head, staring in what seemed like awe at the plasma-wielder, before she spoke again

"But, what about that guy who was at the lair with you that one time? You literally called him your boyfriend. What was that about?" The red-head crossed her arms over her chest, unsure why she was so annoyed, but she certainly was

"One, how do you even remember that? Two, that was more for Drakken; guy doesn't know when to take a hint. And Three, I was tutoring him. Although, he too was trying to get in my pants. You have no idea how happy I was to see you that day" Kim blushed slightly, she was always happy to see Shego, it was what clued her in to her crush on the former-villainess; but she was a little bit thrilled that Shego had been happy to see her, even once.

"Well, you  _are_ gorgeous, doesn't surprise me that guys fall all over themselves to try to be with you" For the first time ever, Kim saw Shego blush, even as the plasma-wielder ducked her head and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. After years of trying to figure out how to fluster the woman, she finally realized that all she had to do was compliment her. After a few moments to collect herself, Shego spoke

"Well, um, in answer to your question, yes, I am gay. And I know what you're going through, so I can be a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to if you need it. Also, you need somewhere to live, and while I don't have a spare room, I have a pretty damn comfy sofa bed tucked away in this couch, which you are more than welcome to use.

If you decide to stay, then I'll get a second bed and we can rearrange the study to be your room...y'know, if you want. I mean, you don't have to just...y'know...convenient and all" Kim was dumbstruck. One compliment had turned the badass into a rambling mess that couldn't look her in the eye anymore. She giggled as she rested a hand on top of Shego's, just as she saw the woman wind up to begin another long-winded ramble. 

"Thanks, Shego. But I have to ask, why are you doing this for me?" The ravenette took a deep breath, before she began her explanation

"People think I just turned evil, quit the team and left. Truth is, they disowned me, and I did what I had to to secure myself a home. I applied for every job I could find, but my skin colour meant I was always turned down. It wasn't until Drakken hired me that I finally got off the streets. 

I had no one, when I went through this. I don't want that to happen to anyone else, but least of all, you. You've done so very much for the world - and for me, and you deserve so much better than to be twisted by bitterness, fear and loneliness. So I'm happy to help, to be here for you, and to give you somewhere to call home; even if you decide that it's only for a while. I'm doing this, Kimmie, because you deserve it" The sincerity and earnestness in the woman's voice brought the tears back to Kim's eyes, and she shuffled herself back into the older woman's arms as she let the feeling of being cared for wash over her. 

Shego wrapped the girl up again, reveling in the feeling of warm breath caressing her collarbone. They stayed like that for another hour, before Kim yawned into Shego's chest. Deciding that it was a certain Princess' bedtime, Shego detached herself from the now grumbling red-head, and went to retrieve a pillow and some blankets for the girl. 

When she returned, Kim was already asleep, face buried in the cushion Shego had been leaning against. Shego chuckled, as she drew the blanket over the red-head. She hadn't even been able to pull the sofa bed out for her. Brushing a stray hair away from the young woman's face, she couldn't help but smile. 

She turned towards the front door, opening it carefully and quietly, before stepping out into the chilly night air. She had business to attend at the Possible residence.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping into the Possible home through Kim's window had been a cinch - she  _was_ the world's greatest thief, after all - but she was somewhat disappointed to find that none of Kim's relatives were there. She really wanted to have a few words, particularly with the matriarch. She was unsurprised to see that Kim's belongings were already packed neatly into several bags, and lying on the floor in the middle of the now empty room.

Her periphery caught sight of a familiar stuffed monstrosity, and she snatched it from the bed as she moved to collect the bags. Pandaroo was Kim's most prized possession, she'd be damned if she left it behind when it could offer the hero some comfort. Lugging the bags over to the window, she heard the familiar footfalls of a pair of twins, as they attempted to sneak towards their sister's room. 

Deciding that any Possible will do when it comes to venting her rage, Shego leaned against the windowsill, awaiting the arrival of the 'tweebs'. She could hear them whispering; one mentioning the sound of Kim's window opening, the other - excitedly - wondering if Kim was coming back for them. 

Shego's rage deflated instantly. The boys were good kids, even if they were a little annoying. They loved their sister, and she couldn't bring herself to be angry at them for their parent's beliefs. It struck her that her younger brothers were in the same boat, and she should probably cut them some slack for what their older brother's had put her through. Sighing, she watched as the doorknob slowly turned, and revealed a pair of suddenly far less excited twins. 

Shego raised a finger to her lips with one hand, using the other to gesture the boys further into the room. They glanced at each other, sharing that weird telepathic bond that all twins seem to have, before they quietly closed the door behind them, and stepped closer to the ex-villain.

"Here's the deal, boys" She began in a whisper, waiting for the twins to acknowledge. They each nodded to show they were listening

"Kimmie is hurting, like,  _badly_. She's been crying, and hugging  _me_ of all people; that's how bad it is. It's gonna take her a long while to get through this, and probably even longer to try to make contact. But I'll be there with her, and nothing will hurt her as long as I'm around, so don't worry about that. She needs a little time to get back on her feet, and she won't have that time if she's running around after bad guys. So in the meantime, the world needs a hero; and I need your help." The boys became more animated the second Shego mentioned the world needing a hero while Kim recovers, and Shego idly wondered if this was a terrible idea

She'd thought about it, the whole way over to the Possible household; the world had become dependent on having Kim around, and she doubted that it would survive long if she suddenly disappeared. So she'd decided to pick up the slack while her favorite redhead took some well needed R&R time. The addition of the world's smartest pranksters, meant that she could have some form of backup; while being able to update the clearly concerned and loving brother's on their older sister's emotional state and recovery. 

She expected a barrage of excited questions; kinda welcomed it, as it would help her sift through her own worries and doubts, but she was  _not_ expecting the first question that came

"You love her..."

"...Don't you?" Completely dumbfounded, she stood stock still. She could feel her jaw hanging low, and her eyes bulging at the question. The twins simply crossed their arms, and smirked, fully aware that they's caught the ravenette. With no excuse swimming to the forefront of her mind, she accepted her fate; letting her shoulders slump, and her head fall forward.

"How did you guys know?" 

"The way that.." one began

"...you look at her" the other finished, as the first began on the second point

"And how you..."

"...always save her"

"Plus, the pet names..."

"...aren't very subtle"

"Alright, alright. Just, stop with the weird finishing-each-others-sentences thing. Creeps me out." She dragged a hand across her face. She hated being caught out. 

"Just, don't tell Kim. She's going through enough right now. Now, are you guys gonna help me, or not?" The twins beamed at her, each holding up a finger to signal her to stay put, as they clambered out of the room as quietly as they could manage. Moments later, they were back; one extending an earpiece, the other a small phone-like device. 

"We'll send you any info you need on this, it's like the Kimmunicator, but a billion times better, because it can withstand the kind of temperatures that only you can put out. We found and read your old DoJ file, as well as the updated GJ file" The one with the phone-like device grinned

"This earpiece means that mid-mission, we can update you without you needing to pull the comms out. It's designed with a memory foam-like material, meaning it will shape perfectly to your inner ear, and won't fall out if you get knocked around a bit. That was a flaw with the Kimmunicator's earpiece, it meant Kim was often out-of-the loop with important updates which would sway the mission in her favour" 

"You guys just  _happened_ to have some tech that would be perfect for me, just lying around somewhere?" The boys grinned, and Shego was both impressed and worried by how maniacal it appeared

"Kim always said..."

"...that you'd go back to being good..."

"...said she 'felt it'..."

"...'in her heart'..."

"...we just wanted to make sure you'd..."

"...have everything you needed, when you did" The almost insane grins the boys wore melted away into genuine smiles, and Shego couldn't help but return the smile. She'd found the boys amusing during her time as Miss Go, and admitted - at least to herself - that she quite enjoyed their company. It warmed her heart to know that they thought enough of her to prepare these devices for when the day came. 

"C'mere, ya pair of lunatics" she opened her arms, and if the twins were startled by the move, it didn't show, as they returned the embrace. She added the boys to her own secret vow of protection, promising herself and any deity that might be listening, that she'd protect them til the end of her days. Leaning down closer to their ears, she made them a promise that she would never break

"I'll take care of her, I promise. I'll do everything I can to keep her safe, and happy, until the day she decides she can do it on her own. I'll be there for her, protect her, and love her until my dying breath; so don't worry about her, ok? Until then, just stick it out as best you can. You're too young to leave home just yet, so tolerate your 'rents to the best of your abilities." When the boys pulled away, they were teary-eyed, but nodding; and Shego placed a hand on each of their cheeks. These twins were so similar to her own beloved little brothers, that she couldn't help but be gentle with them; and it made her miss Wego's presence in her life. 

She quietly shooed them from the room, before the moment got any more emotional, and hefted Kim's belongings onto her shoulder; turning to the window to make her grand escape via the hovercraft she'd 'liberated' from Drakken after they received their pardons.

* * *

 

Her ride home had been more eventful than expected; her communicator ringing out only minutes into her flight. Expecting a pair of cheeky twins, she ensured that her face held the most unimpressed look she could muster, before she answered. Finding a babbling Wade Load on the other line, was not what she anticipated

"Shego! Where's Kim? Is she ok? The tweebs said she's ok, but is she? I heard what happened, I can't believe her parents did that! Or Ron! God I wanna punch his stupid face in! I can't imagine how much she's hurting! Tell me if she needs anything, anything at all! Please Shego! If there's any way I can help her, please tell me!" The boy had barely taken a breath, and Shego was somewhat worried that he may pass out. Choosing to answer before he launched into another tirade, she tried her best to assure him

"She's emotionally exhausted, but otherwise fine. She might catch a cold, from running through the snow, but I'll keep her sat in front of the fireplace 'til it passes. Regarding what you can do for her; wait. Just wait until she's ready to talk, because pushing her might make it harder for her to work through it." The young man nodded somberly, seemingly disappointed that her couldn't help her immediately.

"It's gonna be fine, Wade. She'll get through it. She can do anything, remember?" The young genius smiled at that, and nodded once before responding

"I hear you're back on the good side of the law, at least for now?" Shego sighed but nodded anyway. Wade grinned at her from behind his computer.

"Ok, good. I have a few things I put together for you, they're in locker six hundred and sixty-six at Middleton gym. And yes, I did pick that number specifically because it reminds me of you" He grinned at her again, apparently his fear of her had been abated by her sudden flip to the good side. That didn't matter quite so much as why Wade Load had been building tech for the enemy though, and Shego couldn't help but ask

"Well, Kim herself always said you weren't really evil; and I've watched you save her as many times as the buffoon inadvertently endangered her; so I'm inclined to agree. You may try to be a bad guy, Shego, but beyond stealing some stuff and punching Kim a bunch, you're about as evil as a kitten. A particularly angry, flamey kitten; but a kitten nonetheless. It was a matter of time 'til you came back, so I started making you your own tech." He finished the sentence with a shrug, and Shego tried to battle the blush that came with being called-out so spectacularly. 

Harrumphing her way back into her seat, she glared silently at the still-grinning tech wiz, until she finally relented and asked what was on her mind

"So, what did you build me?"

"Well, I know that you've previously scoffed at my reworked household items, so I've made some more streamlined versions of what Kim has. Other than that, there's a new suit for you; far more capable of handling your max temps than your current suit, and far less garish as well." He waited for the former villainess' raised eyebrow before he continued.

"There's also some information that I lifted from the old DoJ archives. There are a few theories about your powers in there that you might want to look into, stuff that would give you a rather huge advantage in any fight; even considering your already awesome abilities. I've highlighted those sections for you, and I strongly recommend you look into them. Now, I'm going to let you in on something that I haven't even spoken to GJ about yet - I wanted to pass it by Kim, first - but with everything going on, it's best I let you know now." Shego nodded as she shifted forward in her seat

"There has been a Lorwardian battleship, hovering just outside of satellite range, for about three days now. It might just be attempting to make contact to arrange a truce or something; but I'm almost certain that it's here doing recon. There's no need to bring a battleship on a diplomatic mission, so I'm fairly positive that they're planning an attack. I have no idea when, so I can't give you much beyond that; but I'll keep you posted on any changes as soon as I become aware of them. Seeing as how Kim is currently AWOL, how do _you_ think I should proceed?" Shego mulled the information over, it was a tough situation, but a plan needed to be put in place

"Contact GJ, make sure the cyclops has a contingency plan in place. Implore them not to make a move until we know exactly what the Lorwardian's are doing; otherwise they could be caught unawares, and needlessly create a war. It's possible that the Lorwardian's only  _have_ battleships, and are going to try to make amends for what happened before; but I'm inclined to agree with you on the recon and attack front. Keep an eye on GJ, too. If they make a move, I need to know immediately; I want to avoid conflict as much as possible." Wade nodded along, already clicking his mouse over another screen. 

"That's pretty much exactly what I expected Kim to say" She rolled her eyes and disconnected the line; mainly so that he wouldn't see her smile at the comparison. Updating her GPS with the coordinates for Middleton gym, Shego allows the nostalgic memories of her previous life as a hero to wash over her. 

* * *

 

Upon her return home, she finds Kim still on the couch; blanket half on the floor, tear tracks on her cheeks, and hair an absolute mess. She grimaces slightly at the state of the young woman, wishing she had been present to help the red-head fight off her nightmare. She turns back to the hall, dragging Kim's stuff towards the study - she'd already decided that she'd be converting it to a room for Kim, regardless of anything else - and dumping all but one item into the corner of the room.

Returning to the red-head's side, she gently eases the well-loved stuffed toy into the young hero's arms, smiling as her body relaxed fully against the couch. Dragging the blanket back up the woman's body, she makes a decision; Kim deserves a nice bed, with warm blankets and soft pillows. So she gently hefts Kim into her arms, and makes her way towards her bedroom. 

Depositing Kim into the bed, she attempts to pull away to fix the blankets, only to be met with resistance, and a small whimper from the red-head. Kim had taken hold of the collar of her shirt, it seemed, and she didn't want to let go. Tugging gently at the girl's hand, she's met with another whimper, followed by a raspy call of her name. Slightly shocked, Shego maneuvers out of the younger woman's grasp, and fixes the blankets as she'd intended

Missing how Kim's bleary eyes had cracked open as she'd turned towards the door, she took a step, before a sleep-addled voice reached her ears

"Stay....please?" Turning back towards the redhead, she smiled down at her, and nodded once. Whispering that she'd be back in a moment, she collected her own sleep clothes, and changed in the bathroom, still processing why Kim had called for her in her sleep. Deciding that it was likely due to the emotional night, and Shego's part in comforting her, she took a deep breath to steel herself for the night ahead. Sharing a bed with Kim was going to be tough, when all she wanted to do was hold the young woman close and kiss away her tears. 

Expecting Kim to be asleep when she returned to the room, she was surprised to find the red-head awake, and sitting up in the bed. The young hero smiled shyly at her, before patting the other side of the mattress, and sliding back down the bed to get comfortable. Shego sighed quietly, as she rounded the bed and slipped under the covers. Kim turned to her unexpectedly, and snuggled into her side without a hint of hesitation. Shego smiled into the darkness, as she turned to fully embrace her younger counterpart

"You went to my parent's house, didn't you?" Kim whispered into the silence, smile evident in her voice

"How did you know?" 

"I suddenly have my Pandaroo. And I know it's  _my_ Pandaroo, not some replacement. Why did you go there?" She shifted slightly to look up at the plasma-wielder

"You needed your stuff, Kimmie. And I know how much Pandaroo means to you. If it could help you through this, I couldn't just leave it behind" Nodding, Kim shuffled back into the warm arms that felt like safety and home, sighing against the chest she rested on.

"You're brothers caught me." Kim stiffened, and Shego's hand automatically began the soothing trail of the younger woman's spine

"They thought it might be you, that you'd gone to get them. They're worried about you, Princess." 

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth. That I'd look after you, try to keep you safe and happy, until you decide you don't need me. That I'd protect you and be here for you, no matter what. They were pretty happy with that. They, uh, they're gonna help me do the hero thing, so you can have some time to deal with all this stuff. Not on the field, of course. I wouldn't let that pair of lunatics anywhere near danger, but they're gonna help me from the sidelines; Wade too.

He's really worried about you, as well. Says he wants to, and I quote 'punch Ron's stupid face in'. So...yeah. Simple trip to pick up your stuff kinda landed me with my own communicator, a bunch of cool stuff from Wade, and a plan to keep the world safe while you take a break" Kim had pulled away when Shego mentioned doing the 'hero thing' again, and even in the darkness, Shego could see the red-head gawking at her.

After Kim processed the information, she beamed at the ravenette, before planting a sweet, lingering kiss to her cheek. 

"I knew you weren't evil" She sighed against the reinstated hero's chest

"Wade called me a 'particularly angry, flamey kitten'" At that, Kim burst into uncontrollable giggling, and Shego tried her best to scowl at the young hero; but she loved the sound too much to hold it, and ended up joining in. After the laughter died out, the pair nestled against each other again

"I've never heard a more accurate description of you" Kim said, as she placed another lingering kiss against a warm cheek. Shego scoffed as she tugged the red-head back against her chest, happily wrapping her arms around the young hero; wondering if she should hold-off on converting the study, so that she could have this feeling of warmth every night.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the first night Kim stayed with Shego. In the meantime; Shego had read-up on the info Wade lifted from the DoJ archives, and begun training her abilities further - how had she not considered that heat rises, and she may be able to levitate, or even fly, with enough training?!. Kim had had a minor nosebleed over her new uniform; and several villains had already bowed-out of the profession, upon hearing of Shego's return to heroism. 

She giggled at the memory of Kim's reaction to her new suit. It was no more or less form-fitting than the previous, but the design of the suit itself accentuated her assets nicely. It was nice to feel attractive.

The pair's adversarial relationship morphed into an easy friendship so smoothly that it was hard to believe they were ever enemies. The natural progression of skin-ship between the pair was already verging on the more romantic side; and Shego found herself frequently worrying that Kim might pick-up on her true feelings, and back off accordingly. 

She pondered this, as she easily piloted her way towards Gemini's newest W.E.E stronghold. He'd decided he wanted to vaporize Australia with some form of ray-thingy, and Shego was on her way to stop him. She only hoped Kim wasn't too bored back at her place, as she parachuted down into the fray

* * *

Kim wasn't bored, so much as worried. It's been a while since Shego played hero, and she has no idea how the woman will cope with it. She has all faith that Shego can deal with anything thrown at her, she just hopes that the plasma-wielder doesn't get bored; honestly, she's enjoyed the last week off, far more than she'd anticipated

Deciding to take Shego's advice, and read a book while she waits, the young hero steps up to one of multiple bookshelves adorning the room, and searches for something to pass the time. One spine stands out immediately, it looks like it's leather-bound, but further inspection reveals that the pattern has been painted on. There's no title on the cover, and she finds herself thoroughly intrigued, as she tucks her legs underneath her on the comfortable couch

Opening to the first page reveals elegant script; the slight imperfections in the letters, and the subtle tilt of the text, says that it's hand-written. Kim traces a finger over the words as she reads them

_The Princess and the Thief_

She's intrigued already, lifting an eyebrow as she turns the page. Her breath hitches at what she finds

It's the most beautiful drawing of a red-headed princess; elegant and highly detailed tiara on her head, black and khaki green dress flowing around her, sun setting behind her, as she looks out over a regal balcony. It takes only moments for Kim to realize that it's  _her_ she's staring at, and that maybe she'd stumbled onto something that Shego might not want her to see.

But she can't help herself, especially as she spots the ex-villainess' name in the bottom left corner of the drawing, along with a date - six months after they'd first met. Shego had drawn this, and if anything, Kim just wanted to see what other stunning images the older woman might have created.

Turning the page again, she's met with more elegant writing, describing the first fight they'd ever had, from Shego's perspective. While Kim's own journal contained the same story, her words for Shego - at the time - had been 'incorrigible' and 'horrible'; Shego's words for her were 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous'. Taking in the new perspective, she continued to read through the book; deciding that it was better to ask forgiveness, rather than permission.

Throughout the journal, there were no mentions of malice, no hints at anger or disdain; just the steady progression of the thief's feelings from minor annoyance, to respect, to sheer adoration and love. Kim's heart soared to know Shego's true feelings; the woman was always so closed-off when it came to her emotions, and it's what held Kim back from revealing her own feelings for the older woman. She continued reading with a smile planted firmly on her face 

When she reached the page containing the Lil' Diablo incident, she froze. It was the first image containing the thief, and it was poignant in its description of just what Kim had done that day.

The princess stood over the kneeling woman, a sword in her hand, which was piercing through the chest of the dark-haired rogue. Most disturbingly, the tiara-wearing royal was smiling, as she thrust the blade into the other woman's heart. The thief was clutching at the sword, clearly screaming out her pain as tears fell. 

Kim closed the book, needing a moment to collect herself. In one way or another, she'd killed Shego that day. Most likely more with her words than her actions, but from her perspective, that seemed almost worse. There were few things she regretted in her life, but that day had been a frequent nightmare ever since it occurred.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she re-opened the book to the confronting image, and began reading the text on the opposite page. 

The passage explained how the thief had been kept in the dark about the plan, how she played along in the hopes of finding a way to put a stop to it, and how she sorely regretted not simply pummeling Drakken there-and-then. And even with everything that happened that day, Shego's story never involved the thief becoming angry at the princess; there was no mention of hatred, or desire for revenge. There was just sadness.

It also explained where the ex-villainess had gone for those few weeks after Lil' Diablo, Kim having assumed she was simply recovering from the brutal take-down. Judging by the story, she'd gone 'home' - wherever that may be - and taken refuge in the arms of her grandmother, who had asked the simple question 'are you hurt enough to stop loving her?'. Shego's response, according to the diary entry, was 'no, never'.

Apparently Shego's snarky attitude was hereditary, because grandma Go simply replied with 'then what are you doing here, dumbass? Go fix your mistakes!' Kim couldn't help but giggle at that. 

Continuing through the beautifully illustrated journal, she discovered that Shego had started sabotaging not only Drakken's work, but other villain's attempts at world domination as well. Upon thinking about it, Kim realized that things  _had_ been considerably easier after Shego's return from the short sabbatical. She smiled again, as she turned to the next page.

Which happened to contain a rather interesting excerpt from the villain's handbook.  

> "Any villain who claims the life of a hero as theirs to take, is not to be interfered with. Should the hero pass at the hands of any villain _other than_ that which claimed them, the claimant may exact revenge in any way they see fit."

The passage went on to tell of the thief's plan to use the rule to keep the princess safe, by way of claiming her life; but never making an attempt to take it. Kim let her mind travel back to when Shego had clearly stated that Kim belonged to her, and her alone. The moment had made her heart flutter, still did now. She realized that after that day, the other villains seemed far more cautious around her, easing-off on over-the-top killing methods, and settling more for convoluted distractions. Her smile widened

The final pages contained the story of the Lorwardian invasion, the image accompanying it was a highly detailed rendition of Warmonger mid-way through attacking the princess. The hand-written entry spoke of fear and worry for the princess' life, as well as rage at the Lorwardian race in general; mostly for the commanding officers Warmonger and Warhok. The final words told of the thief's, relief at the news of the princess' recovery from injury, her pardon, and her personal vow to give-up villainy for good. 

Somewhat disappointed that it was all over, Kim closed the book and held it close to her chest. Shego would likely be mad about her blatant invasion of privacy, but she would never regret her choice to keep reading; not when it revealed so much about her ex-arch nemesis as a person. She grinned and blushed as she thought of some of the things Shego had said about her in the journal; and decided that she wanted to see it all over again, as she turned back to the first page.

* * *

She was exhausted, as she finally stumbled through the door. Gemini's W.E.E army were easy, but Gemini as a person was just draining; his monologue so monotonous and boring that she'd genuinely nearly fallen asleep. She ambled by the couch as she headed towards the bathroom for a well-needed shower; smiling as she found Kim curled up on the sofa, a book clutched tightly to her chest as she smiled contentedly in her sleep. Thinking nothing more of it, she sauntered off to the bathroom 

Almost boiling hot water streamed down over her body, as she cleansed herself of the dirt and grime accumulated from her mission; and she turned her mind to the sleeping red-head on the couch, as she tried to wind-down. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment that her mind decided to click with exactly what book the young hero was holding.

"Oh, shit" her voice echoed into the room, as she slid to the floor and covered her now shaking head with her hands.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck!" She quietly exclaimed into the empty room. Kim had found, and no doubt read, her journal. Meaning that Kim  _knew_ of her feelings,  _knew_ that Shego loved her. She let herself panic for a moment, before logic began to stream into her consciousness

"She's still here. She's still here, and she's asleep on the couch. She's still here, she's asleep on the couch, and she's  _smiling_. So...she's not mad?" stretching her legs out under the spray, she rested her back against the wall, tilting her head as she tried to decipher the situation. Surely, if the young hero were uncomfortable, or upset, she'd have left. Or at least be awake and pissed off. Not sleeping soundly with a dopey grin on her face, and certainly not holding the journal like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Then again, Kim was really good at throwing the ex-villainess for a loop; often proving to be deceptively unreadable to the ravenette. It's one of the things that attracted her to the red-head in the first place. So there's still room for a severe beating, should the younger hero wish to dish one out.

Completely disregarding the fact that the young woman had invaded her privacy - she'd left the thing on a bookshelf in a shared space, for god's sake, she couldn't really be mad at anyone but herself - she stood to finish her shower, as she formulated a plan of action. Deciding to tackle the situation head-on, she dried herself off, dressed, and returned to the lounge.

When she wandered back into the room, she was met with a very sheepish looking redhead, smiling apologetically at her. The book was now resting on the coffee table, and Shego sighed as she made her way to the couch; picking the tome up as she sat next to the young hero

"My therapist suggested I keep a journal, to help me deal with my anger and abandonment issues. She told me it would help me work through my problems, and find the best way to curb my desire to punch people. I didn't even consider it until I met you" She turned to the younger woman, smiling softly as she registered the understanding in the hero's features.

"You, for whatever reason, stuck-out immediately. From the second I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. These drawings, they're not the only ones I've done of you. That probably sounds a little creepy, but it was honestly just an attempt to figure you out; try to get you out of my head." Kim nodded along, smiling at the older woman as she reached a hand out to intertwine their fingers while she spoke

"It was the same for me, except I thought I was just generally incensed by you. Took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out that I was actually...y'know... _into_ you." she blushed a deep red as she finally vocalized her own emotions. Shego, for her part, merely gaped as she processed the confession

"W-wait...you're...you're  _into_ me? Like, attracted to me?  _Me?_ " She all but squeaked as her counterpart giggled. 

"Yeah...have been all along. Like I said, just took me forever to figure it out" she shrugged, as she gently squeezed the shell-shocked plasma-wielder's hand. 

"But...what about Lil' Diablo? You said you hated me..." Kim hung her head. 

"I have no excuse for that night. I was  _beyond_ angry, and so very hurt that you'd gone after me on such a personal level. It was around that time that I really started questioning my sexuality, and I was desperate to prove to myself that I was straight; clutching onto 'Eric' as an attempt to achieve that. You took that away from me, what I thought was my only chance at being 'normal'. And I hated you for it.

Since then, I've realized that my anger towards you was completely unfounded; especially since your journal proves that you didn't even know what was happening at the time. My behavior that night was abhorrent, the way I hurt you was monstrous; and I'll understand if you can never forgive me for that. I would never ask you to, anyway.

None of that excuses my actions, nor does it justify them; but I hope you can understand and accept that I am so,  _so_ sorry for what happened that night. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Shego" Kim broke down for the first time that day, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed a string of apologies to the older woman; rocking back-and-forth as she did. Shego couldn't resist the urge to comfort the young woman, and pulled her against her chest as she rubbed the hero's back

"Kimmie, Princess, I understand. It's a scary thing sometimes, figuring yourself out. I get it. And I forgave you, long ago. I care about you far too much to hold a grudge against you, it seems. So stop apologizing. There's no need for it" Kim cried harder as she harshly grasped at the shoulders of the light t-shirt the former villain had thrown on after her shower. Shego merely held the girl closer, whispering soothing words to her as she rocked the young woman in her arms

Minutes later, the red-head calmed; remaining pressed to the older woman's chest as she hiccuped through the last of her most recent outburst. 

"I'm sorry I read your journal"

"I  _did_ leave it in a shared space, and then told you to read whatever looked interesting. So, that's entirely my own fault. No need to apologize" She chuckled in response

"If you want, you can read mine. Although, I said some pretty mean things about you for the first few years"

"What would you say now?"

"That you're the sweetest, most understanding flamey kitten I know" Kim smiled up at the freshly reinstated hero, eyes still shining with recent tears; and Shego couldn't help but smile back. 

Neither of them knew where they stood, now that both had confessed their feelings; but it didn't matter as long as they figured it out together. With a playful growl, Shego dug her fingers into the red-head's sides, and reveled in the young hero's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Following their mutual confessions, Kim’s belongings were moved into Shego’s room - the pair agreeing that they preferred each other’s company, over sleeping alone - and Shego was rather proud that Pandaroo now lived on the bedside table; Kim opting to cuddle her, over the much-loved plushie.

Both agreed that with Kim’s current state-of-mind, it was not a good idea for her to pursue a relationship; although she had laid a gentle kiss to the corner of the older hero’s mouth, as she thanked her for being so understanding.

Over the weeks, the pair fell into an easy routine; Kim maintaining the household, while Shego simply cooked and went on missions. It was pleasant to be able to come home and simply relax, without needing to worry about whether she had to put the bins out

A large portion of the villainous community mysteriously retired; preferring to live a quiet life, over taking on the plasma-wielder. Gemini, Electronique and Aviarius remaining major players in the field.

Gemini was easily despatched, Shego often home within the hour when sent to deal with him; but Electronique and Aviarius were a different issue.

Electronique was highly tenacious, and frustratingly stubborn; attempting to pull off three or four tries at world domination every week, despite her own exhaustion. Aviarius seemed to revel in making the plasma-wielder run around aimlessly; often sending her on wild goose chases, seemingly purely to tire her.

Regardless of the mission’s difficulty, Shego took to flopping down into the younger hero’s embrace whenever she returned home; playfully rubbing against the red-head when she complained that the older woman stunk of mission sweat.

Skin-ship had increased between the two hero’s, graduating to frequent cuddles, as well as hand-holding and arm-linking as they wandered around town. Shego was surprised to find that the younger woman had no issue with displaying her affections publicly; even more so when they ran into the Possible matriarch while shopping one day, where Kim had simply held her hand a little tighter, wrapping her free one around the older woman’s bicep.

(She admitted later that part of it was to stop Shego from setting her mother on fire)

Dr Ann Possible had glanced at the linked hands, before muttering something about ‘freaks and perverts’ and wandering off elsewhere. The experience had impacted Kim rather harshly, and she spent the night crying into her companions chest; but she recovered well in the days following.

Kim had made contact with her brothers - and Wade - shortly after the run-in, and the quartet often worked together to facilitate Shego's missions.

None of the boys had told the red-head about the looming Lorwardian vessel - at Shego's request - so as to allow the woman her well-needed rest time; but there had been a development that Shego needed to know about, and Wade took it upon himself to break his promise to the plasma-wielder. Taking a deep breath, he spoke the second Shego answered

"Shego, there's been a development with the Lorwardian battleship..." Kim had been sitting next to the older woman when she'd taken the call, and her interest had been piqued immediately

"What Lorwardian battleship?"

"Well..." Shego held a finger up to the young man

"I'll explain, Nerdlinger...Well, Kimmie; for the past few weeks, a Lorwardian battleship has been posted just outside of satellite range. Wade only found it because he was stargazing or something equally geeky. We've been keeping an eye on it, alerting GJ to any changes; but until now, nothing has happened. So Wade's gonna give us the update...go Wade" Kim scowled heartily at the elder hero, before turning the look on Wade. The young man gulped harshly before speaking

"So, um, two more have shown up. It's not a fleet, by any means, but it does lend evidence to their intentions. I think they're probably pulling ships in from deployment to wage an attack, so it may still be a while before we need to mobilize against them. I've already alerted Dr. Director, she's got a small army ready for when they make a move; but she has personally requested that the pair of you be present when the time comes. Which I sorta anticipated anyway." Kim was still scowling at him, occasionally turning the steadily deepening glare onto Shego. Shego, for her part, appeared nervous under the younger woman's gaze; shifting awkwardly as she kept her eyes trained on Wade

"Thanks, Wade. Let us know if there are any further developments." The tech-wiz nodded once before disconnecting the line, and Shego was left to face the full effects of Kim's glare. 

"Look, Kim, we didn't tell you because I wanted to wait until we had a good idea of what was going on, before I dragged you back into training. It was literally so that you could relax a while longer, and deal with the stuff going on in your life. So, please,  _please_ don't be mad at me. I just wanted to give you the time you need." Several tense moments passed, before Kim's features softened into an understanding smile, and she wrapped her arms around the older woman's midsection.

"You're too sweet for words, Sheegs. And honestly, I’m not mad. I might’ve been a little peeved, but I trust you. You lead Team Go so well that they fell apart without you; so I know that you’re one hell of a hero, when the mood takes you. But please don’t overwhelm yourself. I’m not out of the game forever, I can still fight; so if all of this is getting to you, please just let me know. I don’t want you to push yourself for my sake” she snuggled into black tresses as she enjoyed the embrace

“I’m not, I promise. I just want you to be able to heal without having to worry” Shego kissed the top of the younger hero’s head, as they lay down on the couch, Kim’s head in the elder hero’s chest as she hummed in content. 

* * *

Weeks passed with no new developments regarding the Lorwardians. Electronique finally lost steam, eventually being put in a specialized containment cell, and Gemini and Aviarius kept on with their harebrained plots.

Electronique’s departure gave Shego a lot more free time; which she spent teaching Kim how to cook basic staple meals. She hated that the young woman was left to survive on take-out whenever she had to go on longer missions

Kim had requested that the older hero call her with mission updates; particularly when Aviarius was making her run all over the world on missions that lasted for several days at a time, and it was that simple request that landed them in their current situation.

Shego, being true to her word, had called Kim to give her the most recent update; that she’d be home in a few hours, after finally dealing with whatever contraption the weird bird-man had attempted to steal/use for world domination this time. None of this was unusual

What was unusual, was Shego’s purely accidental sign-off at the end of the call

”See ya soon, Kimmie. Love you” was  _not_ what she had meant to say, and she balked at the accidental proclamation, before hastily ending the call.

Kim had heard the tell-tale slap of a hand against a face, mere seconds before the dial tone beeped steadily in her ear. But that didn’t matter, because Shego had actually verbalized her feelings. Shego.  _Verbalizing._ Which was highly unusual to begin with; but verbalizing her  _feelings_? That was completely unheard of! 

Shego would never know it, but the young hero spent a good twenty minutes rolling around on the lounge room floor; giggling and clutching her phone to her chest, as she basked in the knowledge that Shego loves her, and is willing to say it.

Formulating a plan of attack for her response, she stood and headed to the kitchen; she would make that rice thing Shego loves, while she waited for her hero’s return.

* * *

Shego was nervous. She’d been home for half an hour now, pacing back-and-forth on the front porch; trying to figure out how to undo the mess she’d landed herself in. 

Its not that she didn’t love Kim more than anything else in the universe, she genuinely does; it’s that she wasn’t sure if Kim was at that stage yet, and she didn’t want to seem needy or vulnerable in front of the younger woman.

She finally resigned herself to her fate; having been unable to think of a way out of the situation. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the door, and awaited the awkwardness she was sure she’d caused.

She had not been anticipating warm lips against her own, with equally warm arms wrapped around her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss, and quickly took control of it; altering it from simple closed-mouthed contact, to warm, deep, sensual open-mouthed kisses

She was thrilled by the moan that came from the other woman’s throat, and flowed smoothly into her own mouth.

Kim, being of a particularly competitive nature, tried the wrest control back form the older woman, but quickly found herself pinned to the door behind them; hands raised above her head, kept in place by one of Shego’s own, as the other traced the hem of her now raised shirt

She squirmed as she tried to regain the use of her hands, if only to be able to sink them into shining black tresses, and deepen the kiss further.

Shego seemed to enjoy the movement, slipping her thigh between the younger hero’s, as she groaned into the red-head’s mouth. 

Kim desperately tried to alleviate her frustration by grinding down onto the muscular limb, and was forced to break the kiss when a guttural moan pushed past her lips, as her head fell back against the door.

Shego trailed kisses along her jawline, nipping across her neck as she savored the taste of the younger woman’s flesh. But she knew this was too soon; they had to talk about this first, and make sure Kim was ready for it. She really didn’t want the hero to regret this decision.

Begrudgingly, she pulled away, smiling apologetically at the now whimpering red-head.

”Much as I really don’t want to, we need to stop, Kimmie. We should talk about this first, make sure we’re on the same page and all. Plus, you need to be sure that you’re ready for this; I don’t want to be a regret” the last few words were whispered against kiss-bruised lips, as she tried to make amends for stopping, when Kim seemed so very into it.

Kim, for her part, sighed grumpily, but conceded the point anyway. She knew the older hero was right, she just didn’t want her to be. 

“I know. I know we should talk, figure out where we’re at, but I’ve already thought about it, and I’m ready for a relationship with you. If that’s what you want.

Things have been rough lately, but I don’t want to hold myself back, just because I’ve had a crappy few weeks. So don’t worry about that side of things.” She shuffled from one foot to the other, a nervous tick Shego had noticed in the few weeks since the red-head had moved in.

Kim continued to shuffle, before mumbling something so quietly that Shego nearly missed it completely

”What was that, Princess? Didn’t quite hear you” Kim took a deep breath, and raised her eyes to meet her former adversary’s. 

“I love you, too. That’s what the kiss was for, to tell you that I love you too” Shego quickly convinced herself that there was nothing wrong with another quick kiss, and brought the younger hero back into her arms, sans the impromptu foreplay from earlier.

They could talk tomorrow; for now, she just wanted to curl up with her Princess and sleep away the mission-stress she’d accumulated. She stated as much as she lifted the red-head into her arms and turned towards the bedroom, still peppering the younger woman’s face and neck with kisses


	5. Chapter 5

Shego woke slowly the next morning, taking her time to fully open her eyes, just in case the feeling of a warm body pressed against her own was a dream this time.

She smiled when was met with a mass of red hair, and a bare shoulder which had been revealed sometime during the night. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to the skin, enjoying its warmth against her lips. 

She couldn't help but place another kiss beside it, and another beside that. Before long, she had made a trail to the spot just behind the red-head's ear. She stopped to nuzzle into fiery locks, before making to rouse the young hero

"Kimmie, Princess, it's time to get up"

"If getting up means you stop with the kisses, then I'm staying right here." Kim grumbled, considerably more coherently than Shego thought she'd be. She chuckled

"Mmm, well I have to go make breakfast, so even if you stay here, the kisses stop" The red-head made a grumbling sound

"That's a stupid idea. You should just stay here with me" She shuffled around until she was facing the ravenette.

"We gotta eat, Pumpkin. So one of us has to get up and cook"

"Nuh-uh" Kim responded, as she took hold of the elder hero's shirt and snuggled into her chest. Shego laughed, as she pressed a kiss to the young woman's crown. They stayed like that for a while longer, before Kim leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Shego's lips. The ravenette hummed as she smiled, and slowly deepened the kiss. Kim responded without hesitation, pulling the ex-villain closer as it turned heated. Moments later, Kim was straddling the elder hero, as hands began to wander. The moment was broken by the rumbling of the red-head's stomach. 

She blushed deeply, as Shego laughed. 

"C'mon, Kimmie. Let's get you fed" Shego placed a kiss on the tip of Kim's nose, before lifting the young woman off her lap, so that she could get started on breakfast. Kim huffed, but got up and headed to the bathroom anyway.

Shego was standing over the stove, pushing slices of bacon around the pan, when she felt Kim's arms wrap around her waist; the red-head nuzzling into the space between her shoulder blades. She chuckled, as she rested a hand over Kim's. Truth be told, Shego was a highly tactile person, and thoroughly enjoyed all of the attention Kim was so willing to give. And that the red-head could apparently read her mind

"Coffee?" she asked, as she rested her chin on the plasma-wielder's shoulder, despite it being just slightly higher than comfort would allow

"Mmm, please and thank you, Princess" Kim giggled, as she turned to the kettle. Shego was adoring the domesticity of it all, as she hummed to herself while retrieving plates from the cupboard. Having Kim around made her home feel warm, and inviting. Whereas before it had simply been a place to rest her head. 

They remained in silence, Kim sitting at the dining table after placing a coffee nearby; Shego quietly cooking breakfast. She could feel Kim's eyes on her the entire time she plated up their meals, and loved the way the younger hero's attentions made her feel all warm and fuzzy in her stomach.

She set a plate down in front of Kim, who smiled warmly at her, before retrieving her own and sitting across from the red-head. They ate quietly, stealing glances at one another as they worked through their meals. Kim finally broke the silence, as she went to take a sip from her coffee

"Do you wanna train a little after breakfast?" she asked, as she pressed the mug to her lips

"Feeling a little...frustrated...Kimmie?" the plasma-wielder returned, as she smirked. Kim merely raised an eyebrow playfully, as she nodded. Shego chuckled

"Sure thing, Princess. But I warn you, I've got a whole bunch of new tricks up my sleeves"

"Don't get too cocky, Sheegs, you've still never genuinely beat me" Shego scoffed

"Whatever you say, Pumpkin. Just be warned" she shrugged. The pair returned to silently challenging one another, as they finished off their food and prepared themselves for their first fight in nearly a year. Both were buzzing with excitement and anticipation; the morning's heated start creating a fire in each of them that neither had expected.

They jostled playfully, as they descended the staircase to the basement together, where Shego had her own personal dojo set-up to train in. Kim had been down to the room multiple times - mainly to watch her hero train - but she never got tired of how the energy of the space pumped her up.

They took their positions at opposite ends of the mat, but Kim was perplexed to see that Shego hadn't dropped into her favored stance. Instead, she faced the red-head front-on, hands at her sides and looking quite relaxed; as she turned her head side-to-side to crack her neck. 

"Ready to see what I can do now, Princess?" Kim smiled smugly, as she prepared for the banter she'd missed so much

"What, did you learn how to actually fight, Sheegs?" Shego raised an eyebrow as she chuckled, approving of the younger hero's small victory

"Nice one Kimmie, but you'll pay for it" with that, the temperature of the room soared. It was enough to make Kim sweat almost instantly, and would prove to be mighty uncomfortable as the fight wore on, but it was nothing that could cause anything more than fatigue. The real problem, lie in the reason for the sudden heat.

As she spoke, liquid plasma traveled from root-to-tip of Shego's hair; heat causing it to rise from her back to create a massive green halo around her. Her eyes glowed, as her pupils disappeared behind roiling waves of green flames, which licked at the edges of her eyelids. Her hands and feet were encased with plasma, as her body lifted off the ground; leaving her floating mid-air, as she stared down at the red-head.

Kim could do nothing but gape. She watched in awe, as the woman she loved became the physical manifestation of a literal goddess. Shego had always been by far the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; but in that moment, in the basement of a modern home in an innocuous little cul-de-sac, Aphrodite herself paled in comparison. She dropped her stance, instead staring in wonder at the practical deity in front of her. 

Shego's head tilted slightly, as she watched the red-head take a step forward. She took stock of her temperatures, ensuring the young hero would be safe, if she chose to come closer. It proved to be a good idea, as the former teen hero moved ever-closer; lifting her hand to reach up to flaming green locks, as they floated around the plasma-wielder's head. 

Shego slowly returned to the ground, opting to let her princess explore the new abilities she'd unlocked through hours of rigorous training, before they got into sparring. But Kim seemed indifferent about training, when there was something so stunning in front of her, so the elder heroine decided to merely watch, as the red-head inched her fingertips towards her flaming hair. 

Kim gasped, as her fingers finally reached into the mass of green plasma; and Shego worried that she'd not controlled her temperatures well enough. But Kim's other hand raised to meet the first, each caressing plasma-coated tendrils as she carded her fingers through the mass.

"Are you ok? It's not too hot?" Shego worried, as Kim's head slowly shook side-to-side.

"Tingly" was the only response she got, as previously occupied fingers changed tack, instead trailing across her forehead and temples to frame her eyes. A thumb grazed over a pale green cheek, as she stared into the flames, mesmerized.

Without warning, Kim lunged forward, capturing lipstick-coated lips in a kiss as hot as the room itself. Shego wasted no time in deepening the kiss, as she pressed further into the young hero; molding herself into every curve of Kim's body that she could. She let her concentration slip, allowing the plasma to subside as she grasped at the red-head's back and shoulder's, pulling her as close as humanly possible, as her tongue slipped past soft lips to entwine with her love's. 

"It's not too soon?" Shego grumbled against Kim's lips. Kim moaned, as her fingers dove back into soft black hair.

"Definitely not" she murmured in response. She could feel Shego's fingers at the hem of her shirt, and by god did she want it off. As well as everything else both she and Shego were wearing. But the plasma-wielder appeared to have different plans, as her hands suddenly slid to the younger Hero's ass; where they grasped a cheek in each hand, and lifted her onto her waist. Kim didn't mind the shift at all,  _very_ happy to feel the elder hero's enviable abs rub against her core, as they ascended the staircase.

Shego had fantasized about this moment for years, had considered every conceivable way it could happen; and she'd be damned if she let it happen in the dusty old basement.

She could feel Kim, grinding softly against her stomach, as she kneaded the soft flesh of the red-head's perfect ass, while they stumbled through the house; too engrossed in each other to worry about the furniture shifted out of place beneath their weight, or the trinkets that occasionally fell to the ground

Finally making it to the bedroom, clothes began to fall; Kim literally tearing Shego's light training top away from pale green flesh. An act which made the ravenette whimper slightly; and while she couldn't see it through her closed eyes, she  _knew_ Kim's eyebrow would've shot-up at break-neck speed upon hearing it

While she would never admit it, the elder hero was a particularly needy bottom, and preferred her partners to be dominant and assertive. Her general demeanor and harsh personality often landed her with women who shared the same desires, however, and she usually had to take on the role she desperately wanted someone else to fill. Kim seemed determined to test the waters though, and somehow managed to change the dynamic entirely, despite being in what could be considered a more submissive position. 

With one simple jerk of her body, the red-head landed them on the bed, her on top as she grasped at Shego's wrists and pinned them either side of the elder hero's hips. She knew that Shego could overpower her  _easily_ , and if she preferred to be in control, she could definitely take it; but after only a moment of what appeared to be nothing more than token effort, the former villain seemed almost thrilled to submit. 

Kim's mind ran a mile a minute, not with confusion about Shego's apparent desire to bottom - psychologically speaking, it was inevitable - but with worry that she wouldn't be able to satisfy the ravenette. While Kim Possible could do anything, books and subpar porn didn't really provide experience. Which she definitely did not have. 

Leaving the dark purple hickey she'd been sucking into the elder hero's neck, she decided it was probably best to broach the subject with the panting former thief

"Sheegs, I, uh...I've never done this before" Shego looked shocked for a moment, before her features softened into an understanding smile

"Do you want to stop?" Kim balked

"God no! I just...wanted to ask if you'd guide me? If I need it? Will you tell me if I'm doing something wrong, so I can make it better?" Shego nodded, before leaning up to kiss the red-head

"You can start by calling me Shizuka. I think if we're gonna go ahead with this, you should probably know my name" the ravenette smiled, as she looked up at the blushing young woman. Kim smiled widely, proud that she'd earned a place close enough to the ex-thief's heart to learn her name. Nodding, she leaned down to kiss the lipstick smeared lips of her partner. She'd ask about the possible origins the name presented later. 

It didn't take long for the heat to return to the moment, and soon enough, Kim's shirt joined the remains of Shego's somewhere on the bedroom floor. Shego moaned at the feel of supple breasts pressed against her own, glad she'd worn a thin sportsbra, as opposed to the more heavy duty bra she'd usually wear; the thinner material ensured she could feel every brush of Kim's erect nipples against her own.

The young redhead appeared to gain confidence with each little sound that managed to escape Shego's lips, disregarding her initial concern, as she focused instead on her bedmate's laboured breathing and occasional shudders; watching as skin fluttered beneath her fingertips.

She quickly learned the spots that riled the elder hero up, like her nipples, and the indent of her hip; as well as the ones that didn't do much for her, like her collarbone. It seemed the pale skinned woman's neck was a sweet spot, though, and Kim relished the whimpers and fidgeting that came with every bite, lick and kiss she planted along the column of flesh. But she was ready for more, and decided to take action before her nervous worry returned in full force.

She inched her way down the elder hero's body, discovering new erogenous zones as she suckled at random points on the squirming plasma-wielder's skin. Within moments, she was at the apex of her partner's thighs, breathing in the scent of her arousal, as she nipped at the junction of her thigh. Shego's underwear were still in place - her tiny workout shorts having been slipped off during the younger hero's exploration - and the barrier was both a blessing and a curse for the young woman hovering above

Kim took a deep breath, as she hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband of her lover's visibly soaked panties, and made to remove them. Shego's hand came down to rest atop her own, though, and she looked back to the former thief. 

"If you're not ready, don't force yourself" the older hero supplied, and Kim knew that Shego was trying to provide her an out. But she had no intention of stopping, especially not when the ravenette's delicious scent was just beneath her nose, making her mind go fuzzy in a pleasant kind of way. Her only response was to slide dampened underwear down over voluptuous thighs; peppering the skin with light kisses and gentle nips as she went. 

Keening moans and frustrated whimpers reached her ears, and the young redhead knew that Shego was more than ready for her to stop teasing. She worked her way back up to the apex of her partner’s thighs, taking a measured breath as she prepared herself for the most nerve-wracking task she’d ever performed. 

Determined to push through her nerves, she carefully pressed her tongue to glistening lips. The taste she found there was divine, and she couldn’t help but groan, as she settled in to explore the moistened folds before her.

Shego whimpered at the exploratory lick, desperately hoping that the younger hero wouldn’t back out, now that she had started. The red-head’s pleased groan told her she could relax; Kim wasn’t going anywhere. 

Kim made sure to keep a close eye on Shego's reactions, even as she lost herself in the act of pleasuring her love. She listened for every sound, taking note of which areas caused the ravenette to gasp, or moan, or whimper. She watched for every movement; each shudder, clenched fist, and bitten lip, committing the movement that caused it to memory. 

She knew she'd found Shego's clit when hands fisted her hair harshly, and thighs clenched tightly around her head. A breathy whisper of ' _oh god, right there_ ' keeping her firmly in place as she resolved to lavish the bundle of nerves with attention. Shego's vocalisations started to become louder and louder, as her breathing became erratic. Her twitching thighs, and the deathgrip she had on Kim's hair made the red-headed smirk, even as she suckled harshly on the protruding node. 

Even with no experience, she could tell Shego was close. 

But she worried that it wasn't quite enough. While the elder hero appeared to be careening towards orgasm, it seemed as if she was stuck on the precipice; teetering dangerously close, while never quite tipping over the edge. Kim couldn't allow this, not when she had managed to figure out this much without help. She wanted to be able to do it, unaided. Recalling everything she'd ever read or watched about lesbian sex, she almost rolled her eyes at the obvious answer. 

She re-positioned herself slightly, allowing herself enough room to maneuver her hand into position. Probing gently with her fingertips, as Shego groaned beneath her, she finally found where she needed to be, and carefully slid two fingers into her lover's drenched opening. 

Shego let out a surprised - but happy - gasp, before melting into a sea of incoherent curse words and sounds. Kim giggled slightly, but quickly returned her focus to the task at hand; searching for the swathe of ribbed flesh that she knew should be somewhere along the front wall of Shego's warm, tight womanhood. 

She knew she found it when Shego suddenly arched of the bed; eyes wide and unseeing, as one hand shot from Kim's hair to the wrought iron bedframe, bending a bar that by all rights, should be near impossible to bend. She maintained a steady rhythm, as she pushed the former villain through the peak of her orgasm; before she reached her free hand up to tweak a turgid nipple harshly, forcing the ravenette into a second - far more intense - orgasm. 

Shego all but squealed as the second wave hit her, yanking so hard on her bedframe that the bar she'd taken hold of actually came loose. With nowhere else to safely discharge the tension Kim had managed to build in her, she turned the metal to slag in her hand, and let it drip to the floor; somehow remaining mindful of the fragile young woman gently easing her back down to the bed. She panted heavily as she gently pulled at Kim's hair, urging her to crawl back up her body for a tender kiss. Kim happily obliged, glad to give her aching jaw a break. 

They lay together, covered in a sheen of sweat, as they each caught their breath. Eventually, Shego spoke

"I thought you said you'd never done that before?" Kim giggled

"I haven't, but I figured that if I paid enough attention, I'd figure out what you do and don't like. Was I ok?" Shego laughed wholeheartedly, and Kim looked perplexed, but hopeful

"Kimmie, I've never had sex that good, particularly not oral. You did amazingly" She dragged the younger hero into another kiss, even as the red-head grinned happily.

"Did you want me to...do you?" She winced, too blissed-out to think of a more polite way to ask. Kim rolled her eyes at the crude wording, as she shook her head.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that. Not that I don't want to, I really do. I just don't think I could handle it right now. I'm already happy enough I feel like I could cry. I don't want my first time to involve actual crying, if it can be avoided." Shego nodded with a smile, as she tucked the young hero's head beneath her chin. They lay curled together for a time, just enjoying the other's presence, before Kim asked what had been on her mind for a while

"Shizuka, that's Japanese, isn't it?" Shego hummed affirmatively

"I was born there, same as the boys. After the comet hit, there was nowhere in Japan that we could find comfort; too many bad memories, and fears. So we moved here as soon as we could. I think I was about fourteen, so around eight years ago. If you listen close, you can still hear my accent sometimes. Although it's usually when I'm really angry" she shrugged, and Kim's face scrunched as she did the math

"Wait, you're only twenty-two?" she finally asked, and Shego laughed. 

"Yup. How old did you think I was?" 

"Older. Not by much, though. I thought you were around twenty-eight. Now that I think about it, you haven't aged since we first met" Kim pondered aloud

"Mmm, side-effect of the comet. Our bodies had to grow and change rapidly to accommodate the amount of power we were given. So, I've looked twenty-eight, since I was twelve; which has as many pitfalls as benefits." Kim hummed as she snuggled back into Shego's chest, quietly contemplating what the green-skinned woman may have endured through her life so far.

She kissed the woman's exposed shoulder as she decided that no matter what, Shego didn't deserve the crap she'd likely been through. Shego seemed to appreciate the silent support, as she pressed a kiss to the younger hero's crown; as they dozed in the morning sun


End file.
